1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for entering a switching program into an electronic timer, in particular a kitchen range timer, wherein the switching program consists of at least one switching cycle within a predetermined time range, preferably within 23 hours and 59 minutes, in which the switching cycle is timely defined through any two of three entities consisting of switching cycle-start, switching cycle-period and switching cycle-end, wherein the entry is effected serially in the form of sequential input pulses, which have an information relative to the setting direction (forward or backwards) associated therewith, and which is preferably counted in a forward-backward counter arrangement.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Procedures of the above-mentioned type for the entering of switching programs into electronic timers are, in general, currently known in the technology. Thus, a series of electronic timers is presently being marketed in which there is effected an entry serially in the form of sequential pulses, and which has information respecting the setting direction associated therewith. For example, the entry can hereby be effected by means of pushbuttons in that, through the actuation of one pushbutton or a combination of pushbuttons, there are generated individual pulses or entire pulse trains for achieving a rapid setting. The entry, however, can also be effected through pulse generators in the form of manually rotatable elements in which, proportional to the turning speed and direction of rotation, there are generated a series of pulses with associated information for the direction of rotation.
In a timer of that type, switching cycles are defined by the entry of any two of three entities, such as switching cycle-start, switching cycle-period, and switching cycle-end, whereby under the term switching cycle, as also set forth hereinbelow, there should be understood that this pertains to that time interval during which the timer actively influences its switching output (switches on, off or switches over).
When the clock possesses a limited indicating display range, for example 24 hours or one week, then the entry of a switching term is meaningful only within a time range which lies between the actual time and a time point constituted of the actual time plus a display range. When, for instance, there is entered into a clock having a 24 hour display parameter, a switching cycle which begins 22 hours after the actual time, and which ends 26 hours after the actual time, then the switching cycle-end for the timer is 2 hours after the actual time, in effect, prior to the switching cycle-start, which can then lead to appreciable erroneous functions. In particular, for kitchen range timers which control the heating of range cooking plates or burners, that type of erroneous operation it can lead to a series of damages, such as overheating of the cooking plate or burner, burning or charring of the cooking ingredients, and the like.
Furthermore, there are also known electronic kitchen range timers which, for example, under the registered trademark "ORBITRON" are kitchen range timers sold by the present applicants, wherein the time range provided for the entry of the cooking duration, which is identical with the entity switching cycle-period, is limited to a predetermined time range (6 hours).